The Housemaid
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: Bella is a housemaid at the Cullen Manor- Edward is a highly respected member of the Cullen family, who is rather...interested in her. One night, he makes his interest apparent, setting off a chain reaction of suprising events. Rated M for a reason. BxE.


**A/N- I have no idea where this came from, but it will become a story, with the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _The old grandfather clock that rested in the parlor ticked along, urging me to hurry up as I climbed the grand staircase. I would be in trouble if I was caught here.

Granted, I didn't _love _my position as a housemaid at the Cullen Manor- responsible for feeding and cleaning up after my superiors, Doctor Cullen and his family.

I had been hired by Doctor Cullen a few months ago, needy and young, unmarried. He had taken me in and given me quite a nice room in the basement and three square meals a day, all for maintaining his home for him. He and his wife were angles, and all of their children were grown, the youngest being my age. Only two of them still lived at home, Master Jasper and Master Edward, or so I was supposed to call them.

My best friend Alice was a maid here as well, but she had recently started a very scandalous affair with Master Jasper; she said that they were in love, but I was unsure. The Cullen sons were a rambunctious lot who liked their women; Master Edward, who was my age of seventeen, was probably the calmest, mostly keeping to himself in his room, though lately, things had changed.

I noticed that his eyes were always slanted at me, a strange look on his face and his emerald eyes burning. I disregarded these looks that reminded me of a school boy examining a pretty girl for simple pity of a person of lesser stature than he.

I swung the heavy oak door open, and the large sleeping quarters opened before me; I was on my rounds to make beds and tidy rooms, and Master Edwards was the last before I would retire for the night. I fixed the sheets the way I knew he liked them- top left corner folded out, ready to be climbed in. He was a very clean man, so there was not much to tidy; I set to work on dusting his prized piano. Many a time had I heard him pounding away at the sleek ivory keys, the music often frustrated. I wiped away the dust carefully, cautious not to scratch the shiny surface.

Just then, the door opened behind me- I turned, gasping, to see Master Edward standing in the doorway.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss," he said sincerely, "I must have let the time slip my mind. Of course you would be here now- my humblest apologies."

He was now smirking.

"It's nothing, Master Edward. I am almost finished, and I will be out of your way then." I said, curtsying before I turned back to the piano. He sat in the large chair near the fireplace, which contained a burning flame in the hearth that was building to an agreeable size. He watched the flames for a moment before I turned my back to him, listening to my cornflower blue work dress drag on the wooden floor. I could feel him staring at me from his place in the corner. After I was done with one side of the large instrument, I had to shift directly into his viewing area to finish.

I heard him come up slowly behind me.

"Bella," he whispered, "I would leave, but I must admit that I enjoy being in the company of such a lovely young blossom as yourself."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his flattering words- curse my overactive blushing sense. He crouched down to kneel next to me, and I continued to polish the piano, trying to avoid eye contact through the butterflies in my stomach.

He leaned over so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Beautiful," he said sensually, his lips brushing my ear and sending shivers down my spine; I felt my core heat up between my thighs. I tried to ignore it.

"Bella," he continued, lips still caressing my ear, "let me kiss you."

I involuntarily turned my head in his direction, and his lips collided with mine hungrily, his hand cupping my face. Our mouths melded, and I let it happen, welcoming it, actually. I whimpered slightly, and he pulled me closer to him. After a few moments, he pulled back, only to whisper to me again.

"I want you," he said before nibbling my earlobe.

"W-What?" I stammered in shock as he licked the shell of my ear. He lifted me up to press me against the piano- I could feel his manhood pressing against my stomach. It was harder than it should be.

"I want you." he repeated, murmuring into my temple, "I want to hear you scream my name in utter ecstasy as I ram myself into you."

I was panting with the mental image he had given me, my core soaked already. He slid his knee between my legs, applying pressure to that area that was screaming for attention. He kissed my neck as he settled me onto the plush bed (I had completely forgotten that I had just made it and was concentrating on remembering how to breathe)

For a moment, he shoved off of me and walked off; I was about to call to him, but then I saw what he was doing. He locked the door and turned to me, smiling evilly. He mounted me, and I felt his hardness rubbing against me. He kissed me again, his tongue sliding past my lips to explore the cavern of my mouth. I whimpered and pulled his hair passionately, for my hands hand knotted themselves there.

He suckled on the base of my neck, and I removed his shirt, seeing his perfect muscles gleam in the dimming firelight; there was no sunlight that could be seen though the thin curtains. He unbuttoned my dress, tossing it to the floor and leaving me in only my cotton under shift and underwear. He rolled his eyes.

"Why must women wear so much clothing?" he grunted as he pulled my shift off, exposing my breasts. He smiled, cupping them and running his thumbs over my nipples. He suckled at them, and I squirmed as he removed the rest of his clothes and the last of my underwear. We stared at one another's nude bodies, and his eyes scorched. His long, thick manhood was curving eagerly.

"You don't know how long I have wanted this, my dear." he said, "In fact, the first time I saw you, I wanted to drag you to my room and take you like an animal."

My eyes widened.

"Spread your legs for me, Bella."

I bent my knees and pulled my legs wide apart, exposing my heated center to him. His eyes glazed over, and he licked his lips.

"You have no idea how delicious you right now, Bella, spread open and waiting for me. Tell me that you want me."

"I-I want you," I squeaked as he rubbed his shaft against my opening.

"Louder."

"I want you," I whimpered when he smacked my clitoris with the head of his manhood.

"Louder, Bella." he ordered sternly, "I want to hear you scream it."

"I want you!" I screamed.

His fingers pushed into me, pumping slowly; he was stretching me, preparing me to receive him. My orgasm was already nearing, and he smiled sadistically, uttering things that would have normally made me blush, but now made me want him even more.

My orgasm rushed over me; I cried out his name, panting. He smiled and gently pushed his tip into my tight opening, giving me no time to recover from my ecstasy.

"You are not a virgin," he whispered as he pushed farther before beginning to thrust. I whined, and he squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing onto the solid oak headboard for support. His thrusts were hard, deep, and fast; I heard the headboard groan under his grip, and the bed whined as we moved together. He was growling in a very animal-like way, his jaw taunt.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" I whimpered, for that was all I could think to say.

"How do I feel, Bella?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me roughly.

"Ah-" was all I could muster.

"Tell me."

"Ohh, you feel amazing!" I groaned- it felt so good! I opened my eyes and looked down to watch his length, coated with my sex thick, sliding in and out of me.

He caught me watching.

"Do you enjoy the sight of me disappearing inside you, my dear? Hmm?" he asked, nibbling my earlobe.

I was on a sensual rollercoaster- this was the epitome of how lovemaking should feel; the slight pain of his aggressive thrusts, the pure pleasure of his length stretching me from the inside, the ticklish feeling of his heavy breathing in my ear.

"Oh," he moaned, "Oh!"

His thrusts grew harder, harder, and harder still. He growled deeply in my ear, our skin slapping together; his manhood grew harder inside of me, and he moaned my name.

"Bella," my name dripped from his tongue like a prayer.

I whimpered, my toes curling. And suddenly, I let myself go, climaxing. There was immense tingling all over my body- ecstasy. He gave four more thrusts, and I felt him twitch inside of me as he released his seed into me, moaning. We rode out our orgasms together, and he collapsed on top of me, both of us sweating. He curled his body around mine as we lay on our sides, panting "Oh God, oh God."

The fire had died into embers, darkening the large bedroom. I laid there for a while, calming down the shaking in my body. His breathing was calmed, his hand resting on my shoulder; I turned my head.

He was asleep.

I slowly got up out of the soft bed and grabbed my dress and shift and underwear from the floor, pulling them on silently as I watched his sleeping figure on the bed. The white under sheet was twisted and wrapped around his body from the waist down, his chest bare; these rooms always got cold when the fire went out at night, so I pulled the thick quilt over him.

I buttoned up my dress and looked at him again, brushing a lock of his thick hair from his face gently. I smiled sadly as I unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking slowly into the hallway and making my way through the sleeping manor to my room.

I sat on my bed, listening to the springs squeak as I looked at the clock; it was 11:30. I needed to get to sleep now if I was going to get up early in the morning. I sank down onto the mattress and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of everything and nothing at all.


End file.
